


Blood and Wine

by Dancing_penguins



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cliche, Dracula AU, Gothic Setting, I'll update the tags as I go, Intimidation, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, Vampire!Oswald, Wine, fancy vampire, i guess, i rlly don't know how to tag forgive me, lots of neck, neck, oswald tries to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/pseuds/Dancing_penguins
Summary: When his solicitor friend Harvey Dent, is called to work on a gruesome murder case, the young physician Edward Nygma is tasked with a business negotiation at Dracula Castle, Transylvania. There, he will meet the mysterious count Cobblepot who's very nature defies all logic. Will Ed survive this dreadful encounter as he continue to be tormented by his past? The only way to find out is by reading this tragic tale of dark romance and Victorian mystery!!!





	Blood and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy this is my very first fandom work! It's been a long time since I last exercised my writing and I really hope this is not too bad. This AU is very dear to me and I hope you will enjoy it, I have a whole story planned in my head and as the story continues I will add more and more characters from the show, Dracula seemed like the perfect AU for Gotham because of the atmosphere(and so many characters stick). I truly hope people enjoy this, I will decide on whether or not to update based on the feedback so enjoy! :D

“Oswald you can’t just do that!”

“Do what?” The smaller raven haired man replied, slightly annoyed by Ed’s tone.

“Sneak up on people when they are least expecting it! You startled me!”

 

“Would you prefer me walking around the house with a bell around my neck as cows do?” He said, a mischievous smile on his face. “Pardon me, I had forgotten that the fragile constitution so common amongst your kind, was as easy to scare as hummingbirds”.

 

“Well perhaps wearing a bell would indeed help this kind of situation”

Seeing Oswald’s shocked reaction made Ed softly laugh, and even though it wouldn’t happen, the image of the so easily angered tiny man walking around the mansion with a cow’s bell around the neck did make him wonder if he would go as far as doing that to please his friend.

 

Moving to the small table nearby the window, Oswald took the crystal glass resting upon it and began pouring a crimson red liquid that Ed could only assume was blood, from what appeared to be a bottle of Lafite Rothschild 1680.

From the large glass windows, a dark cloudless sky could be seen, and the pale moon rising softly above the castle seemed to only deepen the darkness of the night, as the light it emitted didn’t equal to its brightness, and was rather faint and ghastly.

The wind’s whispering among the tall naked trees, resembled the one of a poor specter, lost in its agony, and the wolves howling to the moon only made this dreadful night more fantastic.

In other words, it was one of those particularly cliché nights, that Oswald favoured.

 

It had been 4 months since Edward had first set foot into the old castle, and 3 months since he had discovered Oswald’s true nature. If it hadn’t been for Oswald’s own confession, it might have taken longer, and the Count often brought it up to tease him, as he wasn’t particularly hiding his inhuman characteristics.

 

As Edward continued to recall the events that had led him there, Oswald had shifted to an elegant and rather comfortable looking chair, absent mindedly sipping the dark liquid as he looked out of the window, observing his domain, as a sense of pride and power overcame him.

Ed certainly was an interesting phenomenon: contrarily to many of his kind, he hadn’t tried to get away from him as soon as he had discovered the dark nature of his being, instead, he had asked Oswald to stay here at the castle with him. Had he believed the young man when he had said it was for scientific research or had it been because under his confident act, he had sensed a profound fear of going back to his own, Oswald knew not, but he certainly was intrigued by this man and in the end, agreed to let him stay.

 

“Is it true that vampires fear the light of day?”

 

Suddenly brought back to reality Oswald stared at Ed confused.

“Excuse me, what?”

 

“Is it true, that vampires fear the light of day?” Edward repeated, more slowly than the first time. “I read that in an old book I found in the library, and I was curious to see if it were true”. He waited patiently for his reply, devoured by curiosity as the pale man seemed to ponder whether or not to answer.

 

“Humans make a lot of assumptions without basing themselves on evidence; it could be true or false. I wonder what else you read about vampires my dear Ed…” his expression was the one of a cat that had spotted its prey, and it did not help in the slightest that Oswald had just finished his glass.

 

Seeing this, Edward took a step back, his hands fidgeting as he spoke

“T-that doesn’t answer my question… And no, I didn’t find anything else about your k-about vampires.” He cursed himself mentally for not being able to hide his fear, and gulped louder than he would have wanted before continuing. “The book was in German and I-I’m not speaking it fluently just yet…my lord.”

 

The count rose to his feet and slowly made his way to Ed, hands clasped behind his back as he grinned devilishly without uttering a single word.

Every step he took that closed the distance between them made Ed more nervous and fearful of what would come next; maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to stay here, who knew what he had gotten himself into?

Oswald was now only inches apart from him, his ivory white fangs peeking out of the corners of his mouth as he suddenly adopted a gentler smile.

 

“Well now, there is no need to look so scared dear boy, I have no intention to harm you…just yet. Besides you must be very tired! You will get your answers tomorrow, but for now, rest.”

Confused by this sudden change of attitude, but still fearful of the ominous undertone of those words, Ed adjusted his spectacles and turned to the door only after bidding his host goodnight.

Only was it once that he dropped onto the mattress of his bed that he realized how tired he was. Every morning he would wake up from his own accord, finding breakfast already set with no one around to talk to or make the place livelier; so he would wander around the castle in the limit of what he could do, and would then go back to the library where a thousand of old books sat there only waiting to be read, and at night upon supper, the count would sit at the table with him and chat with him about everything, those conversations sometimes lasting until dawn.

As his mind drifted into sleep, he wondered what Oswald had meant when he had said that he would get his answers the next day.


End file.
